A Lesson In Procrastination
by psychic chic
Summary: The PPG have a test coming in three days. Blossom...read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lesson In Procrastination **

Blossom said she was going to study that evening, but she didn't. Bubbles know it's not like her. She really needed to pass this test, and she really needed Blossom's help. After all, she was the smartest of all three sisters.

"The test is in three days!" Bubbles cried. "We'd better start studying."

"You're right, Bubbles," Buttercup agreed. She and Bubbles got their notes and hit the books.

"Blossom, aren't you gonna study?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't worry," Blossom replied. "I'll study tomorrow."

"But I need your help, Blossom," Bubbles said frantically.

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Blossom said, nonchalantly. "You'll do fine."

"I'll help you," Buttercup said.

With that settled, Blossom decided it was time she stop playing the responsible one and go do something fun for once. Swimming, she thought. That was a perfect idea. Then she decided to play softball with a few friends.

* * *

A few hours later, Bubbles started to yawn. "I'm tired of all this studying," she complained.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, getting up out of her chair. "It's dinnertime..." Buttercup thought for a moment. "WE'VE STUDIED UNTIL DINNERTIME!" she screamed, looking at the clock.

"Hey, Girls," Blossom said, coming into their room. "It's time for dinner."

"We're coming," Buttercup replied, her stomach growling.

They followed Blossom downstairs. All three girls mesmerized by the sweet aroma. As they sat down at the dinner table, Buttercup looked over at Blossom annoyed.

"You didn't study all day today," Buttercup scolded. She really hated having to be the responsible one, but with Blossom acting this way, she had no choice.

"Is that true, Blossom?" the Professor asked.

"Don't worry. The test isn't for three days. I'll study tomorrow," Blossom said. "I promise, first thing in the morning."

"Okay," the Professor said.

"I sure hope so," Buttercup and Bubbles replied at the same time.

* * *

**The next day...**

Buttercup and Bubbles woke early that morning. Bubbles was cheerful as usual, but Buttercup was a little grumpy as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Remember, Blossom, you have to study today," Bubbles reminded her sister.

Blossom groaned. "No thanks, I'll study tomorrow."

"But you said…" Bubbles began.

"Bubbles, I have plenty of time," Blossom tried reassure her.

"Okay, we still have one more day before the test, and I guess you can. You _are_ the smartest girl in school." Bubbles wondered why Blossom was slacking off all the sudden.

"Time to study for that science test," Buttercup announced, walking out of the bathroom. She walked over to her desk to get her science book and notebook, but she couldn't find it. "Blossom, where's my science book and the book with all my notes in it?" she demanded.

"I don't have it!" Blossom protested. "What makes you think that I do?"

"Because my notes are better!" Buttercup screamed. "Now, hand it over, or I'll call the police!"

Blossom only laughed at how frantic her sister was getting. "Ask Bubbles!" she said.

"I don't have it either," she said sweetly.

Buttercup frantically searched for her science book and notebook. Bubbles helped, but Blossom just left the room.

Bubbles crawled underneath the bed and pulled out several items. One of her old stuffed animals that she lost months ago, one of Buttercup's basketballs, half inflated. Ah, there it was.

"Looking for this, Buttercup?" Bubbles questioned, picking up the books.

"Hey, I wondered where this was," Buttercup said, picking up the ball.

"I was talking about this," she said and handed Buttercup the books.

"Oh, yeah," Buttercup said, throwing the ball in the corner and taking the books from Bubbles.

They both looked around the room. Where was Blossom? Buttercup just groaned. She was gone... again. They were both worried. Blossom promised she would study that day. Would she really break the promise?


	2. Chapter 2

The whole day passed quickly, but Bubbles and Buttercup saw no sign of Blossom. The whole thing annoyed Buttercup. She hated the fact that she had to study, and Blossom didn't.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was the night before the test. It was getting late, and Buttercup started to yawn. She was so exhausted from all the studying she had done that last three days. She was confident that she was ready for that test. She climbed into bed wanting to get a good night's sleep.

Blossom came back into their room and was totally freaked out. "OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T STUDY!" she screamed, just as Buttercup turned out the light.

"Blossom, it's only a review," Bubbles said.

"No, I'm not going to pass! What do I do?"

"If you don't," Buttercup started to say. "Then it's you own fault.

"Blossom fail?" Bubbles said. "That would never happen." She looked over at her sister. "You're the smartest girl in Townsville, and I'm sure you'll pass."

"Can you two keep it down?" Buttercup snapped. "Some of us are trying to sleep." She put on some bug spray and went to sleep. **(A/N: This isn't going to be like the episode Power Noia.)

* * *

**

The next day, the girls woke up early and got ready for school. Blossom was still freaking out, skimming through her science book trying to do some last minute cramming.

As they entered that classroom, Blossom looked more down than ever. If she failed this test, the Professor would ground her forever. Plus, she would never hear the end of of it from Buttercup.

She kept reading until her teacher stood before the class and started to speak. "Alright, class, I hope you all studied over the weekend. Now, it's time for our test," Miss Keane said. She had a stack of papers in her hands. Blossom was beginning to sweat, when she started to hand out the tests. "Please, write your name on the top."

Blossom gulped and stared at the paper. She wrote her name at the top. Then she looked around. Everyone had already started.

She read every question and answered each question as best she could. She got through most of it, only leaving the last three questions blank, when Miss Keane said, "Okay, time's up!"

Blossom gulped again and with a shaky hand she turned in her paper.

"Alright, class. Everyone can rest easy now. Papers will be returned next week," the teacher said.

Blossom felt more depressed than ever. When she returned home she ran into her room and sulked. Once Miss Keane graded her paper she knew she would be in big trouble.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Blossom sat in class sweating bullets. Today was the day that the class was going to get their tests back. She had been dreading this day all week. Miss Keane stood before the class. Her face was cheerier than usual.

"Well, class, I want to say that I was very proud of the result of your science tests. Most of you passed with an above average score." She started to pass out the tests. When she stopped at Blossom's desk, and she turned ghost white sitting in her seat. She handed the the paper to Blossom. Reluctantly Blossom looked at it.

_Sixty-eight?_ She thought. It was official. The Professor was going to kill her.

Once the school bell rang to end class for the day, Blossom was reluctant to leave. Once she got her things together she was about to walk out the door, but Miss Keane called her over to her desk.

"Yes, Miss Keane," she said, approaching hesitantly. She had her head down, trying not to look at her teacher.

"Blossom, I'm very disappointed in you," she said.

"I know," Blossom said, feeling ashamed.

"Now, I want you to have your father sign the test and bring it back to me."

"Alright, Miss Keane," Blossom said. "And I promise this will never happen again."

Blossom met up with her sisters outside the school. She was unusually quiet as they flew home together. She could hear her sisters chattering away.

"I can't believe I got a ninety-six," Buttercup said, excitedly. She was flying in circles as she said it. "Who would have thought that all that studying would result in this."

"I got a ninety-two," Bubbles said. "I'm so proud of me, I think I'll ask the the Processor if he'll get a chocolate cake for dessert tonight."

"So, Blossom, what did you get?" Buttercup asked.

She just groaned and flew ahead of her sisters and refused to talk to them. When she reached the house she walked in and ran up to her room and cried.

She heard the chatter from downstairs as her sisters were bragging about their high marks. Soon, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was the professor. A knock come to the door.

"Come in," she said, reluctantly.

"Blossom," the Professor said. She was sitting on her bed, wiping her remaining tears away. "Your sisters just showed me their science tests. Would you like to show me yours?"

She reached into her folder and pulled it out and showed it to him. He stared at it looking disappointed.

"Blossom," the Professor said calmly. "Would you like to explain this?"

"I didn't study," she said sullenly. "I'm sorry, Professor. I promise it will never happen again."

"Well, since this is the first time this has ever happened, I guess it's alright."

"Thanks, Professor," Blossom said. "Miss Keane wants you to sign it." He took out his pen and scribbled his name on the paper. He handed it back to Blossom. He put it back in her folder. The Professor left her room and opened her science book and started to read.

* * *

When her sisters came into their room an hour later she was still on her bed reading. "Hey, Blossom, what are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Bubbles said. "We don't have any science homework tonight."

"Just getting a head start on studying," she said

"No, Brother, she's back," Buttercup said and stomped out of the room. Blossom learned her lesson. Never wait until the last minute.


End file.
